Battery Management Systems (BMSs) typically include a plurality of battery modules coupled in cascade in order to provide relatively high energy for Electric Vehicles (EVs) and/or Hybrid Electric Vehicles (HEVs). Each battery module typically includes a plurality of battery cells and circuitry configured to monitor a status of the battery cells and to communicate the status to, e.g., a remote control unit.
It is desirable for each battery module to be manufactured identically to each other battery module, providing savings in both manufacturing cost and the time to manufacture the modules. In operation, however, it may be desirable to individually address each battery module, e.g., in order to identify a particular battery module. It may also be desirable to assemble the plurality of battery modules into a battery management system without consideration of a relative position of each module in the system. Providing unique addresses at manufacturing can be done but adds time and cost to the manufacturing process. It may therefore be desirable to identify and assign unique addresses to battery modules after they have been assembled into a BMS.